kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Željko Vuković
Željko Vuković (nicknamed "Wolf") is a captain of the A.I. security intelligence agency, C.S.A.I. who transforms into Power Rider Wolf. History *''to be added'' Personality *''to be added'' Forms Standard= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 95.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 27 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 16.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. Howling Wolf is Wolf’s , accessed by using the Howling Wolf Datarise Card in the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster. Howling Wolf is a form that is geared towards almost pinpoint accuracy when shooting. Compared to Data's Leaping Hopper form, this form has a higher punching power and running speed, but is far outclassed in terms of kicking power and jump height. It makes up for these weaknesses, however, with its focus in long ranged combat with the Securise Blaster. Howling Wolf is composed of the following parts: *'Wolf Helmet' - The helmet. **'Wolf Tracker' - The blue section on Wolf’s forehead area. It is equipped with an auditory sensor and a radar system, giving Vulcan excellent tracking ability. Additionally, it can improve accuracy of shots by sending obtained information toward the Shooting Pinpoint program located within the Wolf Armour chestplate. **'Wolf Ears' - The ‘wolf ears’ attached to the Wolf Tracker. Auditory devices that can track up to 26 targets simultaneously within a 5km radius by detecting their sound patterns. **'Wolf Tuft' - The blue and red ‘hair’ located on the sides. Each 'hair' panel houses a type of reflector antenna that forms a beam. By changing the angles of each hair panel, the antennae patterns can be changed as well, allowing Vulcan to collect a wide range of information on his surroundings. **'Wolf Mask' - The white faceplate. It has a built in respiratory filter that removes impurities from the surrounding atmosphere, allowing Wolf to breathe (akin to a gas mask). It is extremely strong, and can withstand 200 meters of water pressure. **'Wolf Visor' - The blue compound eyes. Allows Wolf to see eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see in night vision or shading. Additionally, by synchronising with the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster and the Wolf Armour chestplate’s Shooting Pinpoint program, Wolf can shoot targets precisely, with a margin of error of 0.05mm for targets within a 3 km radius. **'Base Helmet' - The overall helmet. It is part of the Base Suit. It is composed of a strong, armour-like material and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors and is highly adaptable, able to change its ability according to what Datarise Card is used. **'Base Transmitter' - The 'ears'/communication devices. Located to the left and right of the Base Helmet, it integrates wireless communication devices and speakers to communicate with outside forces. *'Base Suit' - The white/silver bodysuit. It is made of a heavy-duty armour-like material and is reinforced with a laminated exterior. It is equipped with many sensors. Furthermore, it is highly adaptable, able to change its abilities according to what Datarise Card is used. **'Base Arm' - The left arm. It amplifies the wearer's arm strength, allowing Wolf to lift up to 4 tons. **'Base Hand' - The left hand. Punching power is amplified and sensors that replicate paw pads synchronise with the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster as well as the Wolf Visor. **'Base Leg' - The left leg. Strengthens kicking power and improves running power. **'Base Foot' - The left foot. Jumping power is enhanced thanks to sensors that replicate paw pads. *'Wolf Armour' - The chest armour. It is equipped with a shooting control system dubbed Shooting Pinpoint that controls the operation of Wolf’s equipment, including firearms, capturing and tracking, and the launch trajectory of bullets to maximise efficiency. The armour also has two additional programs that switch between each other, depending on the situation; Behaviour Wolf, for operational behaviour and Lone Wolf for infiltration operations. *'Wolf Shoulder' - The blue right shoulder piece. It is equipped with a shot cancellation device that counteracts the recoil of a shot, reducing damage to Wolf. *'Wolf Arm' - The right arm. Compared to the Base Arm, the Wolf Arm's agility is greatly enhanced. *'Wolf Gauntlet' - The right forearm armour. Allows Wolf more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Armour and incorporating the data. *'Wolf Hand' - The right hand. It is capable of fine finger movements, able to capture and lock on an enemy within 1/30 of a second. In addition, it is covered with a special armour in the shape of a wolf claw, allowing Wolf to slash enemies at super close range. *'Wolf Leg' - The right leg. It incorporates a gyro stabiliser, allowing Wolf to remain a stable posture when shooting and/or running. *'Wolf Guards' - The lower right shin armour. Somehow allows Wolf more accurate shots by utilising a sighting device located within the Wolf Armour and incorporating the data. *'Wolf Boot' - The right foot. It is covered with a special armour made of carbide steel in the shape of a wolf claw, which not only increases the power of kicks, but also acts as a type of weight that allows Wolf to remain stable when shooting. This form has three finishers: *C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster finishers: **' ': Wolf shoots 4 blue energy constructs resembling wolf heads that chase the enemy and pin it against a vertical surface before firing a more powerful blast of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path. **'Shooting Blast Fever': *Attaché Blade finishers: **' ': Through the use of a Datarise Card, Data can boost his Attaché Blade attack. ***'Gatling Hedgehog': Wolf shoots multiple green energy quills at the enemy. ***'Smashing Gorilla': Wolf shoots a energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition. **'Gatling Attaché Burst': Wolf shoots a burst of green energy quills at the enemy. - Smashing Gorilla = Smashing Gorilla Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 461.8 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 47.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 8.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.1 sec Smashing Gorilla is Wolf's alternate form, accessed by using the Gorilla Datarise Card in the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster. This form grants Wolf an extreme increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. Using Smashing Gorilla also minimises the Attaché Blaster's recoil. Smashing Gorilla is composed of the following parts: *'Gorilla Helmet' - The helmet. **'Gorilla Tracker' - The red section on Wolf's forehead area. A multi-faceted armour shape with Gorilla Tracker Arm and priority for reinforcement for fighting increases the strength of the entire head. **'Gorilla Tracker Ram' - The forehead. It is a fighting fighting equipment that makes use of the hardness of a special armour made of carbide steel and its shape protruding at an acute angle functions as an impact angle and at the same time increases the strength of the forehead. **'Wolf Mask' **'Wolf Visor' - The blue compound eyes. Allows Wolf to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, but also allows him to see it in night vision or shading. **'Base Helmet' **'Base Transmitter' **'Base Arm' **'Base Hand' **'Base Leg' **'Base Foot' *'Gorilla Armour' - The chest armour. The surface layer of heavy armour that can withstand direct hits from tank guns is space armour, with space between the armour. Resonating the front of the armour by drumming generates acoustic shock waves that prevent physical attacks. *'Gorilla Shoulder' - Six superconducting servo units and linear cylinders built in to the left and right produce ultra-high torque. This gives the wearer super power that can easily handle the heavy-weight Knuckle Gauntlets. *'Gorilla Arm Armour' - The upper armour. In addition to protecting the upper arm with heavy armour, it has the role of transmitting super power by connecting the shoulder and forearm. *'Knuckle Gauntlets' - The gauntlets. It is good at physical destruction by blow using the hardness of carbide steel and the mass of 150kg on one side. In addition, it can be ejected as a kinetic energy bullet by injecting charged energy, and not only close combat but also the middle range is used as a range, and by using it as a propulsion device, the mobility reduced by weight is compensated. This form has four finishers: *C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster finisher: **' ': Wolf charges his gauntlets with scarlet energy before firing them off to punch the enemy into the air. **' ': Wolf punches the ground to create an unstable terrain before charging his gauntlets with scarlet energy and running up to the enemy for a punch. *Attaché Blaster finishers: **' ': Through the use of a Datarise Card, Wolf can boost his Attaché Blast attack. ***'Howling Wolf': Wolf shoots a blue energy construct resembling a wolf's head. ***'Smashing Gorilla': Wolf shoots a scarlet energy construct resembling the Gorilla gauntlets. Appearances: TBA }} |-| Super = accessed by using the Striking Wolf Datarise Card with the Charge Booster attached in the C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster. }} Equipment Devices *C.S.A.I. Securise Blaster - Transformation device *Datarise Cards - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Attaché Blaster *Attaché Blade Suit-equipped weapons: *'Gauntlets': The gauntlets of combat in the hands of Wolf. Relationships - Enemies= *Javas: to be added *Sting: to be added - Cartwright Enterprises= *Gabe Miller: to be added }} Notes *Željko's surname, Vuković, contains the Croatian word for "wolf" - "vuk". Appearances *''to be added'' See Also *' ' - Kamen Rider counterpart in . Category:Riders Category:Power Rider Category:Power Rider Data Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals Category:C.S.A.I. Category:Heroes Category:Data Riders (Power Rider) Category:Gokai-Volt